Beauty and the Geek
by lowshie
Summary: a series of short one-shots and such all pertaining to Simon and Isabelle. Simabelle. really random, but awesome. all human. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fans of fiction! lowshie here! I know I've been super horrible about updating my other stories but I've been having a full school year! I'm super sorry! I will update my other stories soon as possible! I really promise! Anywho, this is going to be a series of random Simon/Isabelle one-shots! Inspired by my new found love of the character Simon, they're all just cute little romantic short stories about Simabelle! I know this one is super short but please do enjoy!**

**But wait! There's more! I just wanted to give a special thanks to my AMAZINGLY awesome beta SimplyLily94! She's totally fabulous and I love her in a totally non-creepy way! Thanks so much girly! **

**NOW on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters from the mortal instruments series! I just borrowed them for a bit! I only own my plot and any characters I may make up.

* * *

**

"Simon! I'm gonna go dance with Jace! You alright back here or do you wanna come with us?" Clary, My fiery haired best friend shouted over the loud music. Jace was standing behind her, looking bored and impatient as always.

"No thanks," I replied, "I'm good here."

"You sure, Si? You can always come with us or I could find Maia or someone-" she said but she was cut off by me putting up a hand.

"It's fine, Clary. Go have fun with your boyfriend," I said, motioning towards the dance floor.

"You sure?" she asked, looking hesitant.

I nodded at her and pointed toward Jace and the dance floor. "Go, best friend, and have fun!"

Clary dragged Jace off towards the dance floor after shouting some incoherent response, possibly about looking for someone for me to dance with, and leaving me sitting there by my lonesome self. I sighed and looked down into my cup half full of punch. Tilting my head back, I drowned the rest of the fruity beverage. Tonight seemed to be a good night to drown my sorrows in a cup of sugary liquid.

Just as I wiped the red off my lip, I noticed someone was standing in front of me. I looked up and found myself looking at a tall, black-haired and blue-eyed goddess. She was staring down at me with a hint of amusement and wonder in her beautiful eyes. I flushed a deep red and looked down at my now empty cup.

"Having a rough night there, chief?" she asked, her voice sounding more lyrical than any music ever made, causing me to look up at her.

"You could say that," I responded with a shrug.

"Well- wait, I didn't catch your name."

"Simon Lewis at your service," I said, doing a dorky military solute.

She giggled and stuck her hand out for me to shake, which I did, "Isabelle Lightwood."

"Nice to meet you, miss Isabelle."

A small smile formed on her lips, "Right back at you, Sir Simon. Would you like some company?"

"I would like that very much," I said, smiling and laughing.

She started looking for a chair and once she spotted one, I offered her my chair, being the gentleman I am, and brought over the other one, setting it down in front of her.

"So, Isabelle," I said once I was seated, "What are you doing over here in my neck of the woods?"

"Well, I saw a cute guy in a tux sitting in the corner all lonely. I figured I might as well come over and talk with you," she smiled.

She thought I was cute? I began to like this girl a lot at this point. "That was very thoughtful of you," I said, a blush beginning to creep up my cheeks again.

"Not a problem at all," she said, smiling at me. "Well anyways, what's a handsome guy like you doing all alone in a corner at a dance?" She asked. She called me handsome. Okay, so now I _really_ liked her.

"My best friend left me here while she goes and dances with her boyfriend," I replied simply.

"So you decided to sit here by yourself? Not asking girls to dance? No date with you?"

"Yep," I replied popping the 'p'.

"I thought that the ladies would be lined up asking you to dance!" she laughed, smiling at me and showing her perfect white teeth. Gosh, her smile was amazing, just like that laugh.

"As luck would have it," I said, looking around and smiling a little shy smile, "there's no girls lined up here for me tonight. But I guess that makes me lucky because now you're here talking to me."

She giggled a little bit and mumbled a thank you. She then tilted her head to the side slightly, "I don't really understand why though."

"Understand what?" I asked.

"Why there wouldn't be a line of girls wanting to dance with a fine guy such as your very self."

"Well, nerds don't usually get too many dance invitations, so it's not too surprising." I said matter-o-factly.

She raised a dark brow at me, "Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Well, I have a feeling someone here just might ask you," She replied, smiling.

"Oh?"

She nodded and stood up, holding a hand out towards me. "Simon Lewis, would you care to dance with me?"

"Why, Isabelle Lightwood, indeed I would," I answered, smiling and taking her hand as she led me towards the brightly lit dance floor with music blaring from the speakers overhead. I had a feeling the night wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

**Please please please review! Reviews are awesome **** you can have a free virtual chocolate chip cookie for reviewing…tempting, huh? I know you want one so please leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**1000 times a day**

_**Hello fanfiction readers! I come prepared with a songfic for you! This one-shot songfic is about Simon and Isabelle going through life together. I found it cute and I hope you guys do too! Real quick, I'd like to thank me AMAZING beta, SimplyLily94! I don't know how I got so lucky with finding an AWESOME beta! (: Well anyways, Enjoy!**_

_**Song: **__**1000 Times a Day**__** by **__**the Early November**__** (This song is GREAT! Take a listen if you have time! :D)**_

_**Disclaimer: I, sad as it is, do NOT own The Mortal Instruments, Isabelle, or Simon. I also happen to NOT own the song 1000 Times a Day. That credit goes to the wonderful people of The Early November.**_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I lay in bed with a sleeping Isabelle next to me. Thinking of our long history together, I look at her beautiful face and I can't help but smile. The story of how we came to be as we are now has been told many times to our families, and our friends. No matter how many times I tell or hear it, which has felt like a million times, it never gets old. I lie down, close my eyes and let the memories come to me.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

It's the middle of my 8th grade year and I was fourteen years old. Eric, Matt and I are sitting at our lunch table, goofing off and eating our gross cafeteria lunches, when someone comes behind me and taps my shoulder lightly. I turned around and saw that it was a short red head, Clary. She was a good friend of mine, but she always sat across the cafeteria with her other friends and usually didn't come over to talk to me.

"Clary, what's up?" I asked, curiously.

"Umm, can I ask you something?" she said, looking at me nervously.

"Sure."

"Well," she said, pointing at her table across the cafeteria, "my friend Isabelle really likes you and wants to go out with you and wanted me to come ask you for her."

I blinked at her, not understanding. Why would _Isabelle_, the most beautiful girl in school, want to go out with a plain nerd like me?

"Me?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, you," she replied, looking slightly impatient.

"Umm, okay."

Clary smiled at me and walked back to her table, giving her best friend thumbs up. Isabelle smiled and looked at me, her dark charcoal eyes shining brightly. I blushed and quickly turned around, but I was smiling like an idiot the rest of lunch.

…..

At the end of school that day, I found Isabelle and offered to walk her home. She nodded with a twinkle in her eyes, causing me to smile. We walked out of the building hand in hand and headed to her house, which was up the street from mine. I looked over at her and noticed her beautiful long black hair and how taller she was taller than me. It made me feels awkward, being shorter than my girlfriend.

When we reached her house, she slipped her hand out of mine and looked over at me. "Thanks for walking me home."

"You're welcome," I replied, though I couldn't hide the weird look on my face.

She looked at me, worried. "Is everything okay?"

I didn't want to say what I was about to say, but I knew if I didn't say it then, I probably wouldn't. "Isabelle, I don't want to be a couple anymore." As the words came out of my mouth in a one quick breath, I looked at my sneakers. I couldn't face her as I said it.

"Oh."

When I looked up at her again, I noticed her face had fallen from the beautiful smile she'd had on her pretty lips and the twinkle I'd seen earlier was gone. Then, she ran into her house and shut the door without a goodbye, but I didn't blame her.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

During the next three and a half years, we didn't speak to each other. I thought about her constantly, though she wouldn't know. In my mind, she was still the most beautiful girl I'd seen in my life and breaking up with her had been the most stupid mistake ever.

One sunny July day before the start of my senior year in high school, my band and I, Millennium Lint, were playing a gig at a little park near our neighborhood. A bunch of people were going to be coming, including all my friends. When people started to arrive, I saw a flash of red hair and smiled.

"Clary!" I shouted as she walked into the park.

She smiled as I ran over and gave her a quick, tight hug. "Good to see you too, Si."

I chuckled and looked at her. "Where is Jace? I thought he was coming with you."

"Oh, he'll be here soon. He'll be here with Alec, Magnus and Iz."

"Isabelle?"

"Yes, Isabelle," she replied, grinning.

"Oh, well, that's cool," I said, trying to act indifferent.

"I think someone is a little excited," Clary said, wiggling her eyebrows.

I blushed and told her that I had to go help set up, making my escape quickly.

When I reached the stage, I noticed Eric and Matt taking out equipment, so decided to make myself useful and help. I got a few speakers and just as I was plugging them in, I saw Isabelle. She was dressed in a long, flowered sundress with a pair of sandals and her hair flowing beautifully down her back. As if she sensed me staring, she turned her sparkling charcoal eyes on me and gave me a small smile and wave. Not paying attention to was I was doing, I stepped forward to wave back, but ended up tripping on a cord.

….

After our set, everyone fanned out in different directions. Once off stage, I went to find Isabelle, which didn't take long because I found her on the old swing set around the corner. Once she saw me coming towards her, she smiled and waved. I waved back and pointed to the open swing next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked.

"No," she said, locking her charcoal eyes to my chocolate brown ones.

I sat down, keeping my eyes on hers. "Long time no talk."

"Yeah, last time I recall you being shorter than I am. I see you've grown a few inches."

A smiled played at my lips as I continued looking at her. "Last time we talked, I remember that my greatest regret in life happened."

Her eyes sparkled as she gazed at me, expression serious. "And what would that be?"

I reached over and grabbed her hand; she didn't try to pull away, much to my surprise. "I ended things with you before they even had a chance to start."

...

After a few hours of talking there on the swings, we heard Clary's voice. "Isabelle! We're leaving!"

"Okay, I'll be right there," she said, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Well, looks like that's your cue to leave."

"Yeah, I guess so. It was really great talking to you, Simon. I've really missed you."

I couldn't help but grin. Had she been thinking about me for the past three years too? "I missed you too, Isabelle."

She met my eyes and said, "Call me Iz."

"Alright, well I guess I'll talk to you soon, Iz."

Startling me, she grabbed my hand and scribbled her number on it with a pen from her purse. "Call me anytime. Goodbye Simon."

"Bye, Iz," I said as she walked away.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Over the next few weeks, we talked every single night until 4 in the morning, when we both couldn't stay awake any longer. Each night, we took the time to get to know each other by asking questions.

I learned that she had a boyfriend, Merloin, who was some foreign exchange student she'd met. I confessed that I hadn't had a girlfriend since that one wonderful 8th grade day. She told me all about her family and her friends and I told her about mine. We learned pretty much everything there was to know about each other, except for the one thing I knew we both wanted to know, the one thing neither of us wanted to ask: Did she still like me like she did back in 8th grade and did I still like her. I knew I still liked her, a lot, but did she still like me too?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

August came and went, and soon it was September. Right before school, my friend Eric decided to throw a back to school bash and he invited almost all the senior class. I knew Isabelle would be there and that made me nervous because even though we'd talked over the phone at least three days a week, if not more, I hadn't actually seen her since the day of our last concert. It seemed I was always nervous around her.

Things had changed since I'd seen her last. She broke up with her boyfriend, Merloin. She had called me that night, telling me that he had cheated on her. I could tell she was upset, so I tried to console her, even though I was secretly happy they weren't together anymore.

I was sitting near the gate, fidgeting with my hands to help calm down my nerves, when she arrived. She was as beautiful as ever in a strapless knee length cotton blue dress and flip flops. When her eyes found me, she smiled widely and ran over to hug me. I stood up and opened my arms for her. Isabelle rushed into my arms and hugged me tightly, so close that I could smell her perfume, roses. She fit perfectly against me that it felt unreal. After a minute she pulled away and looked at me.

"I've missed you," she said.

"I've missed you too, Iz. It's good to see you," I said, grinning at her.

She stepped back and looked at me with her head to the side. "I think you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you. I have to look up to see you!"

I grinned sheepishly and blushed, causing her to smile. "I love when you blush," Isabelle said.

That only made me blush more, but thankfully, Eric called me over before I had to say anything. "Dude, it's time to play!"

I looked at her apologetically but she just waved it off. "Go on, rock star, duty calls. I'll be watching and cheering the loudest."

I smiled at her. "I'll hold you to that."

"Good," she said as she stepped closer to me and kissed me, shocking me. The kiss was short and sweet but it was still perfect and left me breathless. After she pulled away, she said a quick good luck and walked off to the audience chairs. I just shook my head as I walked to the stage, unable to wipe the grin off my face.

…..

After we finished playing, I went over to Isabelle, who was sitting on the swinging bench near the stage. When I got to her, I noticed there was a weird look on her face, but I couldn't tell what it was. Was it sadness? Confusion? Hurt? Or was it all three?

"Iz, are you alright?" I asked, concerned, as I sat down next to her.

She looked over at me, eyes full of sadness. "Simon, I'm sorry I kissed you before."

I looked at her, confused, so she continued. "It was a mistake and I don't know why I did it. I'm sorry, but I- I just want to be friends."

Before I could say anything, a single tear rolled down her cheek before she ran, leaving me breathless yet again.

….

Later that night, as I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling, my phone rang. It was a call from Isabelle.

"Iz?" I said, shocked she was calling me.

I heard a sigh of relief at the other end, "Simon, I didn't think you'd answer."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of those things I said to you today, Simon. I was being so stupid. It's just that I'm afraid."

"What were you afraid of, Isabelle?"

"I just don't want to get hurt," she whispered.

"Oh Iz, don't be scared. I'd never hurt you." I said, "I could never do that to you."

"I believe you, Simon. Will you go out with me?"

"I've never wanted anything else more in my life," I replied, smiling.

"I want to be with you forever," she whispered, sounding happy.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said, smiling as wide as I could.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

After that night, we became an inseparable pair. We dated all through our senior year and throughout college. Though we had problems along the way, we always made it through, even stronger than before. Our relationship was hard at times and easier during others, but we always knew we were better together.

….

After college, we moved into a small house together and adopter two dogs. We were as happy as could be and deeply in love. After a few more years, I took a big leap and got up the courage to ask her to marry me, and she said yes. I had never been happier in my life to hear one little word.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**PRESENT TIME**

The next morning, I wake up and roll over to find Isabelle not there. "Iz?" I say.

She steps in the room, smiling and holding a little bundle of blankets in her arms. "Good morning sunshine."

She comes and sits next to me on the bed and kisses me on the cheek. I hear a little fuss from the blanket and I look over and see our beautiful baby girl. I smile at her and touch her little pink nose.

"Good morning, beautiful baby girl."

Isabelle looks at her with sparkling eyes. "Isn't she beautiful? She's just perfect."

I run a hand across her cheek, earning a beautiful smile from her in return. "That's much like someone else I know," I whisper before I kiss her, long and gentle and sweet.

When I pull away, I see her eyes are closed, but when she opens them again, the sparkle they had before is even more magnificent.

"I love you, Simon," she whispers, looking me in the eyes.

"I love you too, Isabelle, and I will forever," I reply before leaning in to kiss her again.

….

**THE END!**

***insert awwwww here because of the ADROABLE simabelle lovey dovey moment* Well, did you guys think that was as cute as I did? Leave me a review and let me know (: It would also be awesome if you favorite or alerted! Thank you guys SO much! I really do love my readers (:**

**P.S.**

**Check out my other stories if you can! You know you wannaaaa!**

**-lowshie ((:**

_**P.s This is the "amazing" beta SimplyLily94, but let me tell you something! I'm not the one that's amazing here! Its LOWSHIE! :D Come on guys! Leave this amazing person some comments!(: She deserves it! :D Cause she's such a wonderful writer! Riiiiighttt? Yes, yes she is! You guys better say yes! :D or I will hunt you down annnnnnnnnnnnd… okay okay no I won't. lol Cause that's a little creepy, no? lol So guys be nice and tell her she is wonderful :3 lol ANYWAYS! Enough with the reading people! Go comment, favorite, or alert! OOOORRR how about all three! :D Go! Go! Gooooooooo! :D**_


End file.
